1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake control apparatus, and more particularly to a hydraulic brake control apparatus with a portion embedded in a bar opening of a bicycle handlebar.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hydraulic brake systems have been utilized on bicycles to provide powerful, safe, and stable braking effects. Such hydraulic brake systems can include a brake lever mounted on a handlebar of a bicycle, a disc brake mounted beside a wheel of the bicycle, and a hydraulic tube interconnecting the brake lever and the disc brake. Due to the size and shape of the components of conventional hydraulic brake levers, such brake levers are typically mounted on the handlebar using a bracket affixed to an outer circumference of the handlebar. However, such a mounting configuration may not be ideal, since many of the components of the hydraulic brake lever may be exposed and therefore susceptible to damage or environmental factors.
Accordingly, an improved hydraulic brake lever is desired.